1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light guide plate and a method of manufacturing the light guide plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Light guide plates are often used to expand a number of point light sources to an area light source. A light guide plate includes a light emitting surface, a light incident surface perpendicular to the light emitting surface, a bottom surface opposite to the light emitting surface, and a side surface opposite to the light incident surface. The light incident surface and the side surface are connected to two opposite ends of the light emitting surface, respectively. The light source is positioned adjacent to the light incident surface. Because a portion of the light rays arriving at the side surface away from the light incident surface can emit from the side surface, therefore, the brightness of an end of the light emitting surface connected to the side surface is less than the brightness of the other end of the light emitting surface connected to the light incident surface. That is, the overall brightness of the light emitting surface is not uniform.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light guide plate and a manufacturing method thereof that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.